Bella and Edward
by twilighter2008
Summary: On their honeymoon, willl they finally do the deed or will Edwards control keep bella from her dreams? Sucky summeray REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

It was late the wedding was done, and they were finally alone for the first time since they were looked at Bella as she lay next to him watched carefully as her chest rose and fell rhythmically,she had a smile on her face. He gently ran his fingers gingerly across her cheek,Bella flinched slightly at the coldness of his hand,her eyes fluttered open and she smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry love i didn't mean to wake you"Edward whispered  
Bella propped herself up on her elbow looking at him lovingly,"I was having a dream about you"  
Edward smiled,she often dreamed of him,"Tell me about it love" his hand stayed on her cheek as she he loved when she blushed,  
"We were back at Forks,and you were laying on the forest floor,your shirt was off and i was laying next to you with my hand on your chest"Bella blushed again thinking about Edward and his beautiful body,it made her mind when Bella was grateful that she was the only one that Edward couldn't read,it made it easier to think to herself.  
"And" he grinned"I ran my hand over your chest,"She went on as she let her left forefinger slowly and lightly trace down his flat chest,Edward's breathe became rougher,_Control Edward Don't get carried away_ he grinned she knew that drove him wild,which was exactly what she wanted._Let it go Edward,just please forget about control_ Bella thought  
"And you were tickling me for some reason,it looked fun. You were talking about a hunting trip. And then your eyes they got soft, and you pulled me close." she began to trail off.

"What next" Edward asked,_She didn't dream about that?!_ He thought,Edward smiled,"Love, please go on"  
Bella thought about continuing but then she studied Edwards face, he looked like he wanted to know more. His golden eyes pleading her,her eyes traveled down his body,his perfect beautiful body, almost taunting her he laid next to her, shirtless. Probably only wearing his boxers under the blankets.  
Bella smiled as Edward moved a stray piece of hair from her face behind her ear.  
"Love?"  
"Yes"  
"Is there any more?"  
"No"she lied hoping he'd drop the subject Bella moved slowly towards him kissing him smiled in the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist breath began faster as Edward moved his head slowly down her neck,_Control Control_,kissing her warm neck made him shiver slightly. He kissed gently from her earlobe to the base of her neck, he made that circuit three times before Bella let out a low and quiet moan.  
Edward froze."What was that?" looking up at her beautiful face, he could not help but smile slightly,her favorite crooked returned the smile and giggled slightly"It ....it felt nice"She replied thought _she felt pleasure from that? i wonder. no Edward control! You must control yourself!_Again he began kissing her neck,he slowly moved to the other side of her neck making the same circuit again testing out his thought, and again Bella made the same low but quiet moan of felt her grip tighten on his hair.

"Sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen it just....did"Bella said blushing as she looked out the window, there was a full moon. Edward watched her carefully as the red stayed in her cheeks,he could feel something that wasn't planned. He moved his body lower so that Bella could not feel his bulge growing slightly."Love um its ok, i love you" He said shortly as he lowered his lips to hers wrapped her arms around his neck, she wondered why he didn't pull away like he usually did. This was strange ,even for Edward. Bella pulled away"Edward, your not pulling away?"  
"No i promised we would try" He answered hesitantly, watching her eyes pop with joy."Really?"She asked joyously, she hadn't imagined her honeymoon to be so expectant, maybe his needs were growing."If i hurt you we stop end of story,ok?" "Ok!"Bella replied as she pressed her lips back to his.  
Edward couldn't help himself anymore, he slid out of his boxers and as carefully as he could got between bellas legs._No,i can't help it anymore_ He thought. He ripped off her satin shirt and yanked her shorts let her breathe again and began kissing her neck roughly,she graped his hair tightly holding on as she felt him move over her going back and breath rough and ragged, _Wow so this is what its like,its amazing_ she thought. Edward couldn't believe what he was doing but he couldn't stop _What are you doing get off of her! Your going to hurt her,_ he battled with himself _But she feels so good, and listen to her, she likes it, im not hurting her_. He heard another moan and pressed his face next to her left ear, "I love you Bella" He said as he continuted. Bella tried to reply but was over come by her feeling, it didn't hurt but it took every thing she had to look away from his body and to his gorgous eyes,"Love you too Edward" She smiled but her attention was diverted with another of Edwards swift movements back closed her eyes and smiled as he continued to kiss her neck and face.

As the clock chimed 9 a.m. Bella sturred slightly, laying across Edwards chest felt good in the hot weather of the island. His fingers of his left arm traced her side going up and was perfectly happy to stay there forever. But Edward moved his leg against her and she knew he knew she was slowly lifted her head, gazing back at her was her angels face,smiling back at her."Good morning beautiful" Bella sat up but suddendly fell back down."Too fast?" he asked" I guess" Edward wrapped his arms tightly around her waist pulling her close,he smelled her hair and sighed"You didn't sleep in this morning" Tracing his strong arms she replied" I wasn't going to waste a moment without seeing you" Edward grinned "Sorry about last night"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean sorry?! Did you not want that to happen?"Bella asked hurt and slowly stroked her cheeks"No no no no no you know i wanted it" Bella looked away,trying to hide the tears."Love! Sweet heart why are you crying please Bella dont cry please"Edwards fingers wiped away the river flowing from Bellas eyes but more came, "I know it wasn't the best but, it was the best i could do."she sat up and craddled her in his arms _You hurt her feelings you idiot_ "Sweetheart please look at me"He tucked a finger under her chin and lifted it kissing her gently"Last night, was what i've wanted for a long should know that i love you,last night it took everything i had to keep myself from surcoming to your, you were so i was helpless to it."Smiling at her face he kissed her forehead, it was warm. Bella sniffed and wiped her eyes, staring back at smiled "Really? I never think of myself as beautiful"  
"Well you should love. Your so beautiful"he said softly rocking her back and leaned against his chest,smelling the air, it smelled just like Edward.

They sat there for a while, lost in their own world, until they heard Bellas phone viberating in her hoped off Edwards lap and walked to the bag covered in clothes,Edward smiled watching her walk._ Control_  
"Hello?  
"Bella?! How are you!"Alice voice rang through the speaker,Bella turned and grinned at Edward,"Your sister wants to know how i am" She grinned. Edward sighed and fell foreward into the bed, _ Why is she interupting this, she promised._  
"Edward says Hello"Bella replied smiling she walked back to the bed sitting next to Edward she rubbed his back in circles,Edward sighed and sat up swinging his arm around his shoulders he gingerly kissed her as she kept talking to Alice,  
"Yes its beautiful here......no not yet......Edward didnt mention it no........We were um...busy."  
Edward chuckeld low and whispered in Bellas ear" You weren't the busy one making those beautiful noises" Bella giggled and playfully pushed him away."Edward I'm talking to your sister,shh"  
"What what did he say!"Alice screamed into the phone but Bella couldn't answer, Edward began to tickle her sides and she laughed loudly  
"Edward!! Nooo Stop please,....the phone....Alice....."Bella laughed.  
"Bella answer me!! Whats going on!!!! If you two are going to have sex at least warn me!!!!"Alice yelled at them through the speaker. Edward pinned Bella down playfully and gently pushed both of her hands into one of his own and with the other took the phone,"Alice?,Yes we're just fine now if you excuse me I'd like to spend some alone time with my wife, Tell everyone we say hello, Bye Alice"  
"BUT EDWAR-"CLICK  
Edward continued to tickle Bella as she laughed and squirmed, he kissed her neck occasionally and then playfully let go of her laying on top of her softly as she slowly stopped giggleing, He smilied"I love when you so beautiful Bella Cullen"He kissed her again as she giggled beneath him.

When they arrived back at the Cullen's large house in Forks Bella was immedately attacked by Alice's hugs as soon as Edward opened the door for her.  
"Umph Alice,still human, can't breathe".  
"Alice"Edward warned and Alice was off Bella immedately,"How was it you must tell me everything except for the sex part,ew"  
Edward looked away smiling as he kissed Bellas cheek and grabbed a the bags and raced upstairs to put them away, he was back in an instant.  
After half an hour of talking constantly with Alice Bella went looking for Edward."Edward? Babe where are you?"She echoed walking up the stairs,"In here love"Edward called from his she walked in she noticed that Edward was staring out the large double doors leading towards the forest."Bella love im sorry but i must go hunt with Emmett and Jasper,the thirst is killing me."He said softly walking towards Bella.I'll be back tonight around 10:30 i promise,im sorry" Bella ignored the aplogy and hugged her husband tightly,"I love you,be careful and get a grizzly for me ok?"She winked up at chuckled"Whatever you want Bella."Bella stood up on her toes and kissed him good bye as he jumped out the doors and was gone. Bella sighed as she felt Alice's hand around her waist hugging her.  
"GIRLS WEEKEND!!!" she sang. _Yeppie,Edward hurry home._

After a day of listening to Alice talk and talk and talk and talk and talk and talk and talk Bella went to Edwards room and sat on the couch,before she knew it she had dozed rolled to get more comfterble but felt something next to quickly relized that moving she should have fallen off the couch, Edwards hands were under her."Didn't mean to wake you sorry" he mummered in the darkness."What time is it?"she asked yawning."One in the morning."he whispered Bella yawned and stretched her arms in the air feeling his strong arms she stood up and hugged him tightly,"I missed you." He smiled as he replied back"I missed you more my Bella"he pressed her into his chest laying down on the couch, he patted his chest gesturing for Bella to lay down" Your tired love, go back to sleep" Bella shook her head and straddled Edwards lap. He took in a quick breath, Bella leaned forward and kissed him gently but the kiss began to build as Edward lowered his arms around her thighs and lifted her wrapped her legs around his torso,still kissing him. Edward broke the kiss smiling "Did you have fun with Alice while i was gone?"  
Rolling her eyes she answered "No, i was thinking about your hunting trip. Tell me about it?" Edward set her down and grinned through the darkness "Well we did get a grizzly for you. Emmett smelled him and we began tracking him,"Edward began walking towards the door then turning back towards her he jumped on the bookshelf in a playfull crouch. Bella giggled,but continued to listen intently. Edward laughed at himself,"Then Jasper came up from the side"Edward jumped to Bellas left side still in his crouch"Then i came up from the front"he carefully jumped at Bella and they landed on the couch,Bella laughed as he began to gently kiss her neck"And we went in for the kill!"he finally said with her neck on either side and tickleing her sides Bella laughed and squirmed under stopped and rested his hands on her hips,gazing up at her face stroked his face lovingly and yawned."Your tired."  
"So, I want to stay with you Edward"  
"Love,go to sleep,I'll be here when you wake up you know we'll go for a hike or something whatever you want."  
Bella sighed in agreement"Fine"  
Edward smiling kissed her gently,"Sleep my love" and began humming her lullaby.

Bella awoke to the sound of Emmett laughing down stairs,her eyes fluttered open and she realized she was laying against Edward and he gently played with a piece of her smiled down at her,"Did you sleep well?" His voice made her smile,"Just fine with you" she yawned and sat up looking out the window."Its beautiful outside"she yawned. Edward chuckled,"It's nothing compared to you sweetheart." Bella hugged him and then sat up getting off the could hear Emmett downstairs, his booming laugh traveling up the stairs."WHOOOO GO GATERS!!!!"  
_Football? How long did i sleep in?_ she thought  
"What time is it?"  
"Ten thirty"  
"You let me sleep till ten thirty???"She said loudly Edward smilied and shrugged. Bella stalked to the closet changing in to her noticed she couldn't button them the way she used to they were a bit snug. "Hmm"  
"What?"  
"My jeans are tight on my stomach."  
Edward stiffened as she said that he got up as his eyes grew wider.  
"Bella"  
"Yes?"  
"Why do i hear two heartbeats in this room?"he asked straightened up,"Maybe theres a deer outside,"She began"Bella"edwards voice got hard and cold,she turned and saw the scared expression on his face."It's in this room Bella" Before she could speak Edwards voice boomed  
"Carlise!" He was there in an instant."Yes my son?"He smilied at Bella but his face got hard as he looked at his son" Do you hear that?" he asked."Two seperate heart beats......"Carlise said


End file.
